The Other People
by AnnaMariaNordlade
Summary: Let us take a look on a minor character in the Castle show.
1. Dr Ian Fuller

**Hello. I just love the tv-show Castle. But I have also been thinking about the minor characters in the show, and I decided to look into one of them. Enjoy.**

* * *

The other people: Dr. Ian Fuller (6x09 Disciple)

Dr. Fuller was going through his calendar to see how many meetings he had today, when his secretary call into his office to tell him that the police was on the phone and they wanted to talk to him. The police? What could they want from him?

"Dr. Fuller," he said, when he answered the phone.

"This is Homicide Detective Kate Becket from NYPD," a woman answered. She sounded calm and professional. "We are investigating the murder of Daniel Santos. Would you be kind to come down to the precinct for an interview?"

Daniel Santos? The name rang a bell in him, but where…? Oh, yes, he remembered him. The client who had a weird request about changing his accent. Had he been murdered?

"Has Mr. Santos been killed?" he asked shocked. And then he felt a little stupid for asking it. Hadn't it been oblivious?

"Yes," the detective answered. She didn't sound irritated. "Is it possible for you to come now?"

"Y… yes," he answered. "I'll be there soon."

"Thank you," the detective said and hung up. He sighed. This could take a long time. But if he was going to give a statement, he might as well do it well.

* * *

PRECINCT

"Dr. Ian Fuller?"

He recognized the voice as the police woman, who he had talked to in the phone. It belonged to a beautiful dark-haired woman who was followed by a man who somehow looked familiar.

The detective greeted him with a handshake. "I'm detective Beckett. This is Richard Castle."

Richard Castle, he now remembered. His teenage daughter loves his Nikki Heat books and she did mention that he worked with the police on their cases.

The detective and the writer lead him inside a room, where they asked him to sit down.

Then the detective opened up for the interview. "We understand that you have met with Daniel Santos three times a week. Is that correct?"

"Yes," he confirmed. "Monday, Wednesday and Friday."

"And you work as a therapist?"

"Actually, I'm a speech therapist," he corrected. "I specialize in accent reduction."

"Ah," Beckett said. "So Daniel was from Georgia. Was he trying to get rid of his southern accent?"

He wasn't surprised that she assumed that. "Oh, more than that. He wanted to change his entire speech pattern."

"To what end?" Mr. Castle asked curious.

"He didn't say, but he was very determined and very specific about his goals. He ever brought in an audio file of how he wanted to sound."

He could see that it caught their interest. "Do you have the file?"

"Yeah, I have it right here. Let me just pull it up," he answered as he took up his ipad from his bag. He was glad that he had asked Mr. Santos to let him have the file so he could plan a training program. Hopefully this could be of use to the police.

But as detective Beckett and Mr. Castle heard the voice on the audio file, they both lost color in their face. They looked pale like a ghost.

"That's Esposito," detective Beckett said to her partner.

Esposito? So they knew the person from the file.

"That's from the documentary we shot at the precinct," Mr. Castle said as he recognized it. "Santos wasn't just a lookalike. He was a soundalike."

"Pardon me?" Dr. Fuller said. He couldn't figure out what they were talking about, but he had feeling it was something bad. Very bad.

"Yeah," the detective quickly said. "We think that Daniel Santos had trying to look like someone. Who paid for your service?"

"Ehm… he did. With cash."

"Did he mention someone in his life? Perhaps someone he was working for?"

"No," Dr. Fuller answered. "When he had this… request. I just assumed that he was training for an audition or something."

Mr. Castle leaned forward looking serious. "What about the name Pam Hodges? Does that mean anything to you?"

Dr. Fuller shook his head. "Unfortunately no."

Detective Beckett just nodded. She looked a little disappointed. "All right. I think that's enough. We might need to keep this audio file as evidence," she said as she got up.

"Of course," Dr. Fuller agreed. "I could send over my files and notes on our sessions, if they can be of any use. I will call my secretary and ask her to mail them over."

"Thank you. And thanks for coming." Then he shook hands with both the detective and Mr. Castle and went out of the room so he could make a call to his office.

But when he was finished, he saw something that had completely shaken him.

Daniel Santos getting out of the elevator, alive?

No wait. It was not him. The resemblance was there, but there were difference. Mostly in the behavior. That's was not Santos. But who…

Then he saw the detective and Mr. Castle go over and talk to him. He couldn't hear what they said, but he could see that it made the doppelganger paled and gape. Then he turned around and walked back into the elevator. Then Dr. Fuller understood.

He was the Esposito from the audio file. Daniel Santos had been trying to impersonate him.

As he left the precinct he could help but feeling guilty. If Daniel Santos had been killed because he had been impersonating a cop, then he too had been responsible in it.

_I'm willing to bet that you're not going to have any rest tonight, Ian._

* * *

**Hey again. So what do you think? I think that looking into the minor characters could be really fun. And bye the way I don't own Castle. I'm just writing this for fun.**

**Don't forget to review. :-)**


	2. Samuel Lynchberg

Samuel Lynchberg (4x18 A Dance With Death)

When Lynchberg had finished his appointment with Mr. Harrison and had come back to his office. His secretary, Caroline Foss, was waiting for him at her deck.

"A Mr. Castle from the police called, while you were gone, Mr. Lynchberg," she told him as she looked down on her new manicure.

The police. Lynchberg felt his heart beating faster nervously. Ever since he had been called down to the precinct about the fake Odette's death he had been paranoid. When he was called down the police didn't know the truth, so he had to play along, pretend that he didn't anything more than they did. He also had to forged chock when Odette's brother Paul called him to tell what the police had discover.

A stripper - a dirty stripper had stolen Odette's life since the train accident.

The thought made his blood boil. His dear Odette didn't deserved to have a low nobody to steal her life and behave as if she did nothing wrong. The sick part was that she improved Odette's reputation as she was trying to tell that she was better than Odette. Like she could be a better Odette than her. It had felt like she mocking her. He couldn't allow that bitch to do that.

"What did he want?" he asked Caroline, trying to sound causal.

"Nothing serious," she answered. She sound a little annoyed. "He just asked if I could give him information about a nose job operation paid by Odette Morton two years ago."

That sounded odd. "What did you tell him?" he asked curious.

Caroline sighed. "I just took the file up and told him that the patient in question was Barbra Landau and the surgery took place in Dr. Kurt Peterman's place in Los Angeles and it was paid for by Miss Morton plus full expenses. And then he asked about her community services and I told him, than we were Miss Morton's business manager, not her nanny and he had to ask her family about it."

"And you didn't ask him _why_ he wanted to know it? Or if he really was calling from the police?"

Caroline rolled with her eyes. "What's the big deal? It's not like she can sue us, 'cause she is dead."

Lynchberg opened his mouth to shout out all the insults, he wanted to say. But he couldn't get the words out of his mouth. Why did he even hire that brain-dead bimbo in the first place?

"Just – just send me the file and… go home. You are done for today," he ordered and stamped into his office.

He sat down in his chair, boiled with anger. This was getting problematic. What would the police want with information about a nose job? He had mentioned it to the detective who interviewed him, but… why would they want it?

Caroline came in few minutes later with the file and left the office without saying anything, which Lynchberg didn't care. As he looked through the file, he got pale when he realized reason behind the police's interest.

The one, who Odette paid for, was her imposer. And the police knew that now. He took a deep breath. Alright, no need to panic. They can't connect this to him or to the death of Graham Morton. So far he was only Odette's business manager and Mr. Graham Morton's death was ruled natural causes. There no need to worry, and he had heard that the police had got a sketch of a possible suspect. It looked like he could get away with it.

There was just one thing he needed to do.

He opened the drawer in his deck. The gun he had used to the murder was still lying there where he put it. He couldn't keep it there. Caroline might find it and call the police. He picked it up, opened the window to where he could see the dumpster behind the office and then he let it falling right down to the dumpster. In a few days it would be gone.

_A little water will wash away the evidence of our guilt._

It had been difficult to kill the girl. He knew who she was and yet the resemblance between her and Odette made it… problematic, like when he killed Graham Morton. He looked down on his hands, thinking back to the moment where he pressed the pillow to the old man's face. Life was so delicate, that it didn't take much to end it.

He just have to get through the next few days and then it all would be over.

He was about to call Caroline to order something strong to drink, but then he remembered that he had send her home.

Damn.

* * *

**I guess that I mostly will write this when I'm in the mood for it. I also have a lot of things to do. But I hope that enjoyed this one. And don't forget to review. :-)**


End file.
